


Here to support and help

by Fiannalover



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Helping the Orphanage, Inspired by Tweyen mentioning Silva in the Event, Modern AU, Phone Call, Post-Eternals Event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23044585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: When unexpected incidents get in the way of your personal life and those you have dear, keeping these separated is not as needed as one may expect, nor is it guaranteed to work.
Relationships: Silva/Song | Tweyen (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 26





	Here to support and help

Taking one last look around her, to make sure everything was fine, as well as put off this call for one more minute, Tweyen finally gave up and picked her phone.

“Alright. Let’s get this over with.”

* * *

Finishing her make-up, Silva felt a smile reach her face, as she thought of the picnic that was to come. She wasn’t one for caring that much about looking pretty, most of the time, specially not in such a casual happening, but, with Tweyen being there, her family would never allow her to go looking the way she always did, so she grew used to putting in some effort.

Hearing the house’s phone ring, she noticed that her own was turned off, before going on the pick up the call. At first, doing so gave her a burst of happiness, before it turned into worry.

“Wait, you’re calling off the picnic?”

_ Yes… Sorry, dear. The orphanage just suffered from another Magasin raid. Everything is pretty damaged here. _ She explained.  _ It’s fine. I can say for sure this is the last time it will happen. But, I can’t just leave right now. I’ll stay here and help organize things back together. Sorry. _

“No, no, it’s fine. Just take care, alright? The picnic can happen another day.” Silva replied, hoping to be as calm as possible. “Love you.”

_ Love you too. _

With the call over, Silva sighed as she put the phone back in its place, quickly realizing that she had the conversation in a place where the entire house heard her side.

“Wait, the picnic is done for?”

“Yes. The siblings’ orphanage took a heavy hit, so our plans with Tweyen are cancelled now.”

“... Well, we’re not just staying here then, right?” Cucouroux asked.

“I… I was planning on going there to help, yes. But, that means you two, Mom, and Dad would have the picnic on your own.” Silva admitted, somewhat reluctantly.

“Of course not! We’re all going to where Tweyen is!” 

“W-What?”

“You heard me!” The middle sibling confirmed, full of determination. “Camieux, warn Mom and Dad we’ll have to make a LOT more sandwiches and stuff! Oh, and maybe take a couple board games we have stored.”

“R-right! I’m on my way!”

“Now, Silva, come on!” Cucouroux said, already dragging her out of the house. “We’ve never been there, but I’m sure Siero can tell us just where to go!”

* * *

And so, as Silva watched her younger siblings play with the kids, while her parents talked with the twins, and the sun shined on top of them all, she could safely say that the afternoon went better than expected.

None of them had really bothered to change from the outfits they were already using, so Silva remained with a white sundress, golden lines on its edges, and a straw hat, although she exchanged the sandals for a pair of sturdier boots, just in case.

And, well…

“Tweyen, if you keep staring at me like that, you’re gonna tear a hole through me.”

Giggling a bit, Tweyen had no choice but to confess. “When I think you prepared yourself so much just to see me, it’s hard for me to take my eyes off you.” As they sat on one of the benches spread around the place, she continued, “Thanks for coming, Silva. Feower and Tien will thank you as well, but, personally, you being here makes me feel a lot better.”

“... Well, then you have to thank Cucouroux. I wanted to be by your side, but if not for her, I'd have stayed away like you told me to.” Silva admitted, before asking. “Are things really gonna be fine, now?”

“Yup. This time, Seofon pushed just the right pieces for the Family that was bothering this place to finally leave it alone. I can’t say I completely agree with the way he did it, but between that, Lecia, and Rei, this place will get some well deserved peace.”

Seofon. Legally-speaking, the owner of the place, and the reason the twins could keep it, in first place. Silva couldn’t say she was completely fond of the guy, but Tweyen found it in her to tolerate him, so she did too.

"Is anyone else stopping by?"

"Heles already said she and the others will visit soon. I think Yuisis will, too." She mentioned, before pointing to someone. "Oh, look there! It's our newest kid."

Following her gaze, Silva found someone that certainly was just a bit too big for a kid. However, he most certainly moved with the innocence of one.

Having noticed how her girlfriend's tone changed just a bit when talking about him, Silva prodded. "I take it you're fond of this one?"

"His clumsiness reminds me of myself a bit."

"Just a bit?"

"Yup." Delivering a light punch to the other woman's shoulder, Tweyen lightly complained. "Don't tease me, Silva."

Laughing a bit, Silva got up, inviting her to do so as well. "I think we should go back to seeing if they need any help. Shall we?"

"Of course. Although, first…" Tweyen said, looking straight to Silva's face before pointing. "Your lipstick. It's new, isn't it?"

Silva smiled. With both of them being so proud of their sharpshooter vision, changing little things here and there in their appearances to see if the other would notice had become a weird couple thing of theirs.

"It is. Congratulations on noticing, dear." Silva said, before offering an invitation. "Do you want to learn more about it?"

"Perhaps. Care to give me a taste?"

Quietly, the two approached one another, closing their eyes, letting a kiss speak in place of words and their vision for a while. Once the contact was broken, Silva asked.

"So-"

"Hey, Silva!" Cucouroux shouted from somewhere else in the building. "Come here real quick, I need you to grab me something!"

"... We  _ have _ been by ourselves for a bit too long, haven't we?"

"Yes. About time we go back." Silva agreed. "Come on now. Let's go."

"Uhum. Right after you, dear."


End file.
